


Miraculous Spider-Man The ultimate enemy

by Nbm993



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbm993/pseuds/Nbm993
Summary: Adrien is injured and Ladybug has discovered that the boy she loves and her partner cat noir are the same person. How can she live with herself after all those times she rejected him.





	1. A mission gone wrong

What would happen if the guardians of Paris met New York's friendly neighborhood spider-man? What if suddenly they become enemies after Adrien/Cat noir is injured? Let's find out.

Prologue  
"Come TikKi, with your powers combined with the power of Hawkmoth's Akuma, we will fulfill our one desire. Adrien is hurt because of him but now, he will pay with his life!" Ladybug says as the evil akuma transforms lady bug from her red and black poka-dot outfit to black and purple; her mask was in the same shape as the previous akumatized people. Her ribbons holding her pigtails snapped causing her hair to straighten out. As she emerged in her corrupted form, she gazed at the rooftop towards the Eiffel tower lit up in the night sky. "Soon we will have vengeance on Spider-man! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

One day earlier  
One fine morning in Paris at Francois Dupont High School on a none school day, Marinette and her friends were expecting an announcement from their principal. They are now Juniors in high school and one year away from being in their final year in school. What was the principal going to tell their class?

"As some of you are aware, we are expecting reporters doing a special story on the school. We are also supposed to be a part of a special rankings story for the paper. The newsteam coming in is the Daily Bugle from New York, in the United States."

Apparently reporters from New York's Daily Bugle were doing a special story on the school and one of the journalists on the crew was Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man. Parker's boss J Jonah Jameson was actually kind enough to give him a promotion and schedule a trip to Paris. But JJJ was still bitter towards Spider-Man.

The principal continued, "This is very important that we cooperate with these reporters and give them a story on why our school is the best in Paris."

Alya Césaire and her boyfriend Nino Lahiffe were waiting as Marinette forgot her bag in the locker-room. As she was running back to the classroom she bumped into one of the staff from the Daily Bugle dropping her bag and landing on her butt. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." Then Marinette saw the young man with trimmed brown hair and Hazel eyes. He almost was just as dreamy as Adrien, hell he was almost an exact replica of him. 

"Are you okay?" He offered his hand to Marinette and she accepted, being lifted up on her feet and he even noticed the young man's tag. 

"Peter Parker Daily Bugle...Oh you're with that news team from New York right?" 

"Uh...yeah and you are...?"

"Marinette nice to meet you," She said raising her hand to shake Peter's. Peter was about to also shake but noticed her hand was shaking.

"Are you feeling okay?" 

"Um...well I uh...hehe," she chuckled nervously. 

"Peter c'mon it's showtime," A young woman called out to peter parker. It was his co-worker and friend, Betty Brandt. Peter turned around and headed towards his friend but not before turning his head to see Marinette rush to the classroom. 

"What's the excuse this time?" Alya asks as Marinette enters the classroom.

"Well there was a news report that there's some webheaded criminal and I just couldn't resist" Marinette said lying to her best friend not wanting to reveal that she's Ladybug.

"For reals?" Alya replied back with curiousity. "Now that you mention it..." Before Alya could finish, the news team from the daily bugle entered the room with Betty Brandt, Peter Parker and other news-crew were inside. Marinette soon hid her blushing face when she saw him. Adrien and Nino looked at each other in confusion when they heard Marinette hide her face.

"Welcome to the school, ms Brandt," Principal Damocles started. "As you can see we have one of the finest schools in Paris, our specialties include..." Then some screams were heard inside the school. 

"Help, there's a supervillain!" A student cried out. The class was startled but the principal assured them that Ladybug and Catnoir would handle the mysterious bad guy.The villain was an all black goo like creature and it saw Marinette Adrien and Peter. Soon the goo like creature began to analyze parker and then it randomly retreated. That's when Marinette and Adrien soon left their classroom and transformed into their respected identities. Although Peter wanted to change into his own alter-ego, he was in the open and had no choice but to stay with the news-team and conduct their story. But Peter briefly looked over and saw Adrien and Marinette go into their respected bathrooms.

"That's odd, what are they doing out of class?" Peter thought to himself. "And was that...wait. My Spider sense wasn't triggered. Oh no not again!"

"Peter, where are you going?" Betty called out as Peter was leaving the classroom.

"I just remembered that I left one of the cameras in the hotel room," Peter tried to make the excuse but Betty wasn't convinced.

"C'mon peter we're almost done and don't worry, the guardians of Paris will handle the threat, and we've got plenty of cameras" Betty added.

"Sigh okay," Peter said but not before sneaking his web shooter on his wrist. Thankfully the crew did manage to finish which gave peter time to sneak away into his own alter-ego.

 

Elsewhere

"TikKi Spots On!" Then Marinette transformed into Ladybug, while Adrien was in the boys room and commenced his transformation.

"Plagg claws out!" Soon he was in a black cat suit. Then Lady bug and Catnoir leaped from rooftop to rooftop to confront the villain.

Hawkmoth was in his lair and had an akumatized butterfly, ready for Peter Parker. "Such a pity, he wants to do the right thing but is constantly being bossed around by his co-worker. Fly my little Akuma and evil-ize him!" The butterfly then flew into peter's hotel room and as Peter was ready to put on his mask, his spider-sense was triggered. He turned around and spun a web capturing the butterfly

"What?" Hawkmoth cried out in his lair. Peter was about to approach the butterfly when it disintegrated the webbing and flew away to the window. "My little akuma, he detected you but he couldn't detect the supervillain? But the villain wasn't even akumatized," Hawkmoth thought to himself. "Never mind that, find lady bug Cat noir and show me what is happening in their battle."

"What was that about?" He wondered as he about to put his mask, when he heard his door knock.

Peter quickly changed into his civilian clothes and opened the door to see it was Alya and Nino.

"Oh hey, uh how did you guys find me," Peter asked.

"A fellow journalist, anyways check out this video on the lady blog, it's a live feed from bank of paris," Alya said. 

"Dude I think their enemy is like some type of evil version of Spider-man," Nino added. "Hey you wanna watch with us?"

"Look I appreciate the offer, but...

"Oh no you don't! Your our guest and we should give you your first hand scoop on what happens in Paris," Alya insisted. "I of course did manage to convince local news teams to also livestream the whole fight so we're good."

"Okay," Peter gave in and invited Nino and Alya inside as the huddled around the table to watch the live feed. "Let's hope they can stop this impostor from causing anymore trouble." 

*** 

The guardians of park then came across the goo like villain that attacked the school robbing the paris bank. However, they soon discovered that the criminal who was robing the bank turned out to be...Spider-Man! His costume was black and with a web pattern similar to the red and blue costume. He had knocked down the police guards before shifting his attention to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Who's this poser?"

"Poser? Don't tell you haven't heard of the Amazing Spider-Man!" The wallcrawler replied. 

"Wait, Spider-man's real? I thought he was just a myth," Cat noir. 

"He's real and way more attractive than you," Lady Bug joked.

"Hey!" 

"Relax kitty take a joke," Lady Bug chuckled.

"Oh well it'll be the last time," He then pressed his fingers down and fired a web grabbing Cat noir and throwing him into a car. Ladybug took out her Yo-yo and swung at her opponent but he dodged every single strike. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was watching through the same akumatized butterfly and was amazed that this villain was overpowering Ladybug and Catnoir. "Huh I guess I didn't need to use an Akuma, but lets keep watching," he ordered his butterfly.

The black Spider-man then spun a web trying to hit Ladybug but she dodged every webstrike until she wrapped her legs around the villain's waist and dug her nails into his face trying to find the akuma. As she continued to rip the goo like mask, she saw a part of his face which resembled the real Peter Parker. But soon the spider like creature then flung his arms backwards grabbing Lady bug and throwing her into a wall. 

"Lady Bug!" Cat Noir cried out and activated his cataclysm on a fire hydrant splashing water on the villain. Lady Bug and Cat Noir slowly approached him, but he soon kicked up and swung up to a rooftop waiting for Lady Bug and Cat Noir.

The Akuma continued to view the fight and followed the three combatants to the same rooftop. The black suit impostor was too powerful as he choke-slammed them into floor. After a few moments, the black suited Spider-man had Cat Noir by the throat holding him over the edge of a rooftop, and Ladybug was on her back getting to her feet. As Cat Noir was struggling, the black suited spider-man then pressed his palm into the cat's chest, temporarily knocking him out. "Nighty night," The villain said.

Ladybug was on her feet and had a metal pipe and swung at the villain but she missed and instead hit another pipe sending a sonic wave stunning the black suit spider-man. The sound-waves caused him to release his grip on Cat Noir and the cat hero soon fell onto a car. After she swung the pipe sending the villain into a chimney, Ladybug turned to see Cat Noir unconscious on top of the car.

Back at the hotel Alya had her hand over her mouth trying to fight back tears while Nino and Peter stood there in shock. Alya pressed the button on her phone to stop watching the video, and turned to Nino for consoling. Peter did bow his head after observing what was seen.

***

"So, ladybug what's it gonna be? Go after me or save your kitten?" The villain mocked. Ladybug saw in horror as Cat Noir had blood coming from his head mouth and wasn't moving. So she decided instead to check on Cat noir and see if he was alright. She leaned down and cradled him in her arms. The Villain then swung away laughing in an evil tone.

"Cat noir? Cat noir please get up!" No response. She then heard his timer run out so she picked him up and swung up to the nearest rooftop. As Cat noirs time ran out, Lady bug's eyes widened in horror to see it was Adrien.

"Adrien, you're cat Noir?!" She sobbed. As tears flowed down her face Plag emerged and saw the shape Adrien was in. He then saw Ladybug holding Adrien. But he soon felt something else, the Akuma that was watching them flew away and much to the Horror of Hawkmoth, his son was critically injured. "No my son. That insect will pay for what he did. I swear it," he added. "Akuma, find him and show me who he is!" The butterfly then went away looking for the black-suited Spider-Man.

As for Lady Bug, she continued to cry holding Adrien but gritted her teeth in anger her tear filled eyes now filled with Rage. She raised her fist and screamed towards the Paris skyline, "You killed the one I love!"

 

To be continued...


	2. Cat Noir unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is injured and Ladybug has discovered that the boy she loves and her partner cat noir are the same person. How can she live with herself after all those times she rejected him.

After hiding his identity for so long, Cat Noir was unmasked in front of Lady Bug's eyes. Distraught and in shock LadyBug held Adrien in her arms, tears dropping down on to Adriens cheek. Plagg his Quami saw the blonde kid in really bad shape. The akuma that was observing them flew away possibly to find the villain that did this. Adrien may have taken a bad fall but he let out a small groan. Ladybug heard the groan and saw his eyes barely open. She took his ring from his finger before lifting him in her arms.

"Hold on Adrien," Ladybug said as she swung down from the roof and found an ambulance nearby. "Medic, he needs help!"

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked as Adrien was placed on the gurney. "Wait he's Adrien Ageste! Oh man, we'll get him to the hospital right away. Thanks LadyBug."

Ladybug nodded but soon heard her timer was also running out. "I'll check on him later tonight, bug out." She swung her Yo-Yo and swung across Paris hoping that she would try and make it back in time. As she transformed back into Marinette she was about to enter the door to her apartment when she was soon hit with emotion. Her hand was twitching and soon she turned her back to the door and started to cry. 

"Adrien..." she sobbed. "Cat noir was Adrien?!" She wiped her tears and headed inside the shop and saw her parents waiting for her. Instead of giving her a lecture, they instead gave her a hug and also told her that they were so worried when they heard the super-villain attacked and hurt Adrien.

"When we heard what happened, the first thing we thought was are you okay?" Tom asked. He noticed his daughter bow her head.

"No, no I'm not," Marinette replied separating from the embrace and heading up to her room. Tom and Sabine heard her continuing sobs from their shop after they were left alone.

"Why him? Why did it have to him?!" She then heard Plagg come from Adrien's ring. 

"Uh sorry to bother but, do you have any cheese? It's the only way I can recharge," Plagg said. Marinette looked up and grabbed the black quami with her clenched hands. She then stared into plagg with her tear filled eyes in rage.

"Marinette please calm down," Tikki flew in front of Marinette when she saw how angry she was at Plagg. Then she noticed Marinette give her that same stare and trembled in fear..

"You knew?!" Marinette said in a dark and cold tone. The two Quami's then shivered as Marinette then looked away from them and got up from her bed. She stood outside her balcony as she began to think of all those times that she rejected Cat noir and the times she saved Adrien.

"How could I have been so blind?" Marinette then heard her cell phone on her bed and went to answer it. It was Alya.

"Alya, look i..."

"Marinette, we're at the hospital. We saw Adrien come in, what happened?" Alya asked as she was waiting outside. 

"I'm on my way Alya, I'll tell you what happened," Marinette said as she picked up her purse and called a taxi to take her to the hospital.  
***  
The Akuma was searching the city until it saw the black suit Spider-man. The black clone was transforming back into a form that resembled Peter Parker. Hawkmoth saw this in his lair and was furious. The akuma then flew back to it's masters lair and fell into Hawkmoth's hand. But Hawkmoth crushed it in his fist.

"How is this possible? A super villain invading my turf and has the persona of a good guy? No matter. I must go see my son, but not like this. Darkwings despatch." Hawkmoth then proceeded to transform into his civillian identity Gabriel Ageste. Gabriel then got into his car and was taken to the same hospital to see his son.  
***  
The Hospital  
Alya and Nino were waiting outside. Alya turned her head and saw Marinette come in. The two girls embraced in hug and both were crying as Nino tried to console them both.

"How could this happen? Who could've done this?" Alya replied. 

"I know who it was!" A voice echoed it was Marinette's rival chloe and Sabrina. "The guardians of Paris let this happen. They let that supervillain kidnap and hurt my sweet adrikins."

That's when Marinette had enough. She then confronted chloe and shoved her against the wall. "I've put with your insults and attitude but now I've had it and so have the other people who had to put with it!" Marinette added her tone growing darker.

"How dare you i'm..."

"I don't care! You might be the mayor's daughter, but even your daddy won't vouch for you! Have you actually considered previous akumatized villains were created because of you? No one likes you Chloe, everyone hates your guts!" Marinette snapped leaving Alya, Sabrina and Nino stunned. Chloe was stunned after Marinette released her and walked away.

"Whoa," Nino added.

"Dang," Alya replied.

Chloe was still on the wall and slid down to sit completely shocked of what Marinette said. Her eyes widened in completely shock as Sabrina tried to console her but even Chloe couldn't make up an excuse for Marinette reacting this way. But before Marinette could go through the exit, Gabriel arrived on the same floor. He watched through the window where his soon was being treated, and saw the miraculous on his finger was gone. But still he wanted to see if his son was alright. Marinette stayed behind and listened in.

"Adrien, my son. If you can hear me, I will make things right. I will help Ladybug avenge you. The spider will pay." 

"Huh?" Nino asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked in confusion.

"Um...It seems this was no ordinary supervillain. A so-called hero from New York city, he's a menace to Paris and must be dealt with." Marinette watched through the window and saw Adrien being hooked up to life monitors. She then saw a shadow come from behind her; it was Peter Parker. 

"Peter," Marinette sobbed and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. 

"I heard i'm so sorry," Peter replied with a returned hug. Then he saw Gabriel look at him with a disgusted look on his face. Peter then focused on comforting Marinette when he also sensed an evil presence in Gabriel.

"It's him. The Spider villain is Peter Parker," Gabriel thought in his head. "This could help in my favor I suppose."

A doctor then came out of the emergency room and everyone gathered around to hear what the doctor had to say. Marinette separated from Peter and joined them.

"He's lost some blood and has lost consciousness. We will continue the best we can, but he should be alright." Even with the doctors comforting words, Marinette couldn't stay watching Adrien in that and she decided to head home. Peter then followed her and called out to her.

"Marinette! Wait!" Peter called out to her. 

"Peter? What is it?" Marinette replied.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know we don't know each other that well but if you need anyone to talk to, let me know." 

Marinette let out a small grin. "Thanks peter, hey do you wanna come to my family's bakery?"

"Uh...sure." So they walked along the streets of Paris to Marinette's place. Although Marinette was still sad about Adrien she felt comfortable having a friend like Peter Parker around.

Gabriel then headed down to his car and his driver drove him home, but peaked out the window when he saw Marinette walking talking to Peter as the car was moving along. When the car reached the Ageste estate Gabriel went straight up into his office, plotting his next move.

***  
Marinette's family bakery

"Thanks for the box of cookies Marinette. I'll make sure to share these with my Co-Workers," Peter replied as he took the box and was walked out to the front door by Marinette. 

"Listen peter, thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate it," Marinette replied in a low tone. 

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Peter asked as he about to leave. 

"Maybe...I don't know." Marinette admitted sadly. Peter then placed his hand on Marinette's cheek. 

"Be strong. For Adrien." As Peter left for his hotel, Marinette headed upstairs to her room, and laid on top of her bed. She smiled, but it soon went away when she began to think of Adrien. There was no denying the negative emotions will still inside her, and as she went to sleep, a tear dropped down her face.

***  
HawkMoth's Lair

Hawkmoth is watching and makes an akuma specifically for Marinette. "It is time the Lady Bug and I had our little chat." The butterfly flies away from the lair and arrives in Marinette's house. As Tikki is watching from Marinette's desk, she sees the akumatized butterfly. She wanted to do something but she couldn't risk being seen. With no other choice Tikki hides and watches. The butterfly then lands on marinettes face. 

"Where am I?" Marinette asked in the vision

"Hello Lady Bug...I have a proposal for you." Hawkmoth answered from behind.

To Be continued...


	3. Miss fortune Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has been Akumatized and Now Spider-Man has become her target.

Hawkmoth was in Marinette's head but the main enemy for Lady Bug and Chat noir was not interested in taking the miraculous; for now. Marinette looked around and her surrounding was all white. She was still asleep in the real world but in her mind, she was face to face with her arch enemy. Marinette wanted answers, but would HawkMoth be true to his word?

"How is this possible? There's no way...what are your doing in my head?" Marinette asked pointed at Hawkmoth. She noticed Hawkmoth wasn't attempting to try and take her miraculous.

"Gabriel came to me and he told me about what happened to his son...he told me that some Spider-like criminal hurt him," Hawkmoth replied in a low tone. "I also heard a rumor that you AKA Ladybug discovered his secret...he was Chat Noir!" 

Marinette's eyes widened in horror but soon had a stern look on her face. "What do you want? You've come for my miraculous haven't you?" 

"No...not this time. I have a proposal for you. A partnership if you'd like to call it. I can help you take revenge against the Spider," Hawkmoth then sent an akuma to Marinette. Marinette saw the butterfly and brushed it away.

"I would never help you take revenge, even if it is against the same person that hurt Adrien," Marinette spat. "Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't marinette...Adrien's death will be blood on your hands, we wouldn't want that now do we?" 

"Why you..." Marinette started.

"Perhaps maybe my approach was too strong. How about this...I know who he is, he's your friend from New York!" Hawkmoth chuckled.

"What?" 

"You don't believe me? Well I have much to show you." The Butterfly then landed on Marinette's hand and through her eyes she was watching through a different perspective. It was the the day Lady Bug discovered the identity of Chat noir. All the events including the fight, and Chat Noir falling on top of the car.

"Please I don't want to relive this..."

"Keep watching." Marinette then watched as the akuma from that day found the identity of the Black suit Spider-Man. The ooze from his face dispersed at it was none other than Peter Parker himself. Marinette's eyes widened in shock but she clenched them as the vision ended.

"He is Spider-Man! It all makes sense now! I have one true enemy, and to think that he acted so friendly towards me...and I let him in my home! I was so foolish," Marinette replies in a cold tone. 

"But it is not too late Lady bug, we can destroy him both physically and mentally." Hawkmoth grinned. "I will leave the akuma by your bedside and when you are ready, accept my gift and we will have our desire!"

"Yes," Marinette hissed. In the real world Marinette opened her eyes and discovered the Akuma on her bed. Tikki watched as Marinette got up from her bed and approached the butterfly. But Tikki then jumped in front of her. "Marinette what are you doing?" 

"There's been a change of commitment Tikki. I discovered a horrible truth Peter Parker is the Spider-Villain that hurt Adrien. Now it's time to make him pay!"

"Why are you acting like this?" Tikki pleaded. "Don't do this Marinette please." 

"I'm sorry Tikki but either your with me or against me!"

"This isn't okay Marinette, revenge is not the way of the Lady Bug. I can't go against everything we fought for! What would Adrien think if he saw you like this?"

"Shut up Tikki! I used to believe that I was doing the right thing, always protecting those from Akuma's and stopping Hawkmoth; but he made me see the truth, there I those that i wish I hadn't saved namely Chloe. But it seems even you are no longer supportive of me either! you've become one my enemy's that I am destined to destroy! It doesn't matter you'll need a human to stop me!" Marinette hissed as she removed her miraculous and put it away, even trapping Tikki in a box next to plagg.

"No Marinette please!" She tried desperately to break free of the box as Marinette approached the butterfly. "Plagg help me!" They then tried to move the dresser when then felt it lock and Marinette put away the key.

"I'm ready Hawkmoth," Marinette added as her body was lit in a purple aura, she was in the same outfit as her Lady Bug persona but this time it was black and purple and her pigtails were gone. Her parents came up and looked on in horror.

"Marinette?!" Tom and Sabine watched in horror as their daughter had become a super-villain.

"There is no Marinette, I am miss fortune! Hahahaha!"

Her parents watched on as she gave them an evil grin and jumped out of the balcony swinging in the night sky and landed on a rooftop parallel to the eiffel tower. "What's happened to our little girl?" Tom wondered as he was comforting sabine.

She clenches her fist and laughs, "We will have vengeance on Spider-Man! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
***  
Peter was back in his hotel room and was watching Tv trying keep his mind at ease after what's happened in the last few hours. He knew that that he needed to head back to New York, but the Spider-Villain that attacked Chat Noir was still out there. But who would he turn to for help? He was unsure about this until he received a text from Betty "Flight to New York cancelled due to severe weather storm. Need to reschedule return date."

Peter let out a faint smile as he knew that this would give him more time to find this fake spider-clone and help out the guardians of Paris. But he soon ran into another problem...How was he going to stop this impostor? Tony Stark had given him the iron spider suit in one of the bags disguised as another piece of luggage, however he needed more help. The guardians of Paris had powers he had never seen before. As he began to think about his plans, he heard his cell phone ring and it was Alya. 

Peter answered the phone, "Alya what's wrong?" 

Alya was in a state of panic answering, "It's Marinette, she's gone!" 

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Peter replied and he soon heard police sirens from outside. He rushed downstairs and was outside the hotel and followed the sirens, accidentally bumping into biker chick.

"Sorry," Peter said after he bumped into her continuing to run towards the police. Unknown to him, the biker chick was Marinette in disguise. She walked on but smiled as the butterfly mask appeared on her face. "We'll see each other again soon...Spider-Man!"

To Be continued...


	4. Enter Miss Fortune

Peter arrived at Marinette's place and saw that there were police cars at the scene. He saw that Sabine and Tom were devastated and the cops were trying their best to understand the situation. Two of them were talking to each other while the other cops were questioning Tom and sabine. Then he saw Alya arrive at the scene, possibly doing a scoop for her Ladyblog with her camera phone. As he was watching all this, he was trying to remember the biker chick he ran into. She looked like Marinette but her costume was different to what Marinette was normally used to wearing. It also didn't help that her face was hidden with aviators and a scarf. He decided to focus on that later and heads to speak with Alya.

"Alya I got here as soon as I got your message. Did you find anything out?" Peter asked as he moved her to a different location to talk.

"Well when I got here I saw Sabine; she's devastated...she said something about Marinette transforming into a super-villain," Alya replied. "Who could she be after?"

"Do you think it's that same spider-villain that injured your friend Adrien?" Peter asked in a matter that didn't give too much attention to himself.

"Wha...Spider-Man?" Alya replied. "Of course it all makes sense. That guy is no hero." She had her arms crossed in frustration and noticed Peter bow his head.

"I know Spider-Man, black's not his color," he then hands alya his smartphone. She goes through it and she sees the pictures of Spider-Man in a red and blue costume. There was a photo that stood out from the rest. It was the blacksuit Spider-man battling the real one. She had her hand on her mouth in shock, and couldn't believe it.

"I guess I was wrong. Listen, I spoke with Tom her dad. He said Marinette seemed fine when they had you over. I guess after you left she thought about Adrien and the negative emotions came back." Alya replied.

Peter rubbed his chin in curiosity. "Negative emotions? Wait you mean there are villains that are created by these emotions?"

"Uh yeah...something like that." Alya replied bluntly. "It could only mean Marinette's negative emotions got the better of her and now she's a supervillain." She groaned "Where's lady bug and Chat noir when you need them?"

"I don't know. We should search her room; see what we can find," Peter replied. "Let's wait until the cops leave."

Alya nodded in agreement and stayed with Tom and Sabine until the cops left. Then that's when Alya and peter began to search her room. Alya did find Marinette's cellphone and because Marinette trusted her, she unlocked the phone entering her passcode. She was searching through the texts to find some clues on how she became a supervillain. The last text on her phone was from Alya saying, "We got your back Marinette feel better."

Then they heard the dresser move mysteriously. Both Peter and Alya looked at each other in confusion when they heard the dresser shake again. Alya then looked and saw the key to the dresser next to Marinette's computer. She picked it up and crept behind peter. She slowly put the key in the key hole and turned to unlock it. When the drawer opened, they saw the Kwami's. Plagg flew out and was panting like crazy and noticed Peter and Alya with shocked looks on their face.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," Plagg replied.

"You're a Kwami just like Trixx," Alya replied. Plagg saw Tikki angry and tried to restrain her when she confronted Peter.

"This is all your fault! Marinette's become evil and is after you! If you hadn't hurt Adrien..." Tikki stopped herself when she realized that she revealed too much. She sat on the bed and began to cry and Plagg was comforting her.

"Adrien? Wait that means..." Alya replied in shock. "No...Marinette, she was Lady Bug! And now she's a supervillain?!"

"Okay look I need to know what I'm dealing with here, who are you creatures?" Peter asked. Trixx the last Quami appeared and saw Tikki and Plagg upset. He bowed his head and replied, "I guess you need to be up to speed. Okay so here's the quick story...."  
***  
Marinette was in her biker outfit and it was bad girl material. She had black tight pants with long black boots with a cutoff croptop exposing her midriff, fingerless gloves on her hands and had a bandana and aviators. She was turning heads in Paris; although she was flattered it was giving too much attention since she was now an undercover Super-villain. She looked over and clenched her eyebrows in anger, causing the turned heads to look forward.

She looked over and when the cost was clear hid in an alleyway and transformed into Miss Fortune. She swung her yo yo upwards and was swinging from rooftop to rooftop when she arrived at the hospital where Adrien was resting. She snuck in through a ventaliation shaft and landed in a janitorial closet. She snuck through Janitorial trays until she was inside Adrien's room. As she saw him, she felt sadness as she stroked his face. She looked in the mirror and saw the Black suit Spider-man's reflection in a mirror and in anger she launched her Yo-Yo and the mirror shattering it and startling the nurses and patients nearby. When the dust cleared, Miss fortune emerged from Adrien's hospital room and looked around in anger. One of the nurses pressed an alarm to warn the police of the intruder.

"Miss fortune what's wrong?" Hawkmoth said through the purple mask.

"It's spider-man he's taunting me!" Miss fortune hissed. She fled through the same route she came in and searched for her prey.

***  
"So yeah that's what's going on," Trixx said to Peter finishing up his story. Peter leaned back stunned. He wasn't sure what to do. But when Alya turned on the TV there were reports of a break in at the hospital where Adrien was staying. "Oh no Marinette." She looked over and saw Peter get behind the changing curtain and he changed into his costume, the red and blue Spider suit.

"Stay here Alya," Peter said and noticed she had a stunned look on her face.

"You're Spider-Man?!" Alya said in shock.

"The real one. I'm going after her. I'll bring her back, I promise." Peter smiled and put on his mask. With no time to lose, Spider-Man swung into action. Alya sat back on the bed and was trying to process all that had happened

***  
The purple mask appeared on her face again, "I hope Mr Agreste's son is still in one piece. Your recklessness is the reason you will lose."

"He's fine but I will not lose, I want to end the Spider!!" She ignored the sirens that were headed towards her location.

"Calm yourself, you will get your chance...Ah...He's coming" Hawkmoth replied through the vision. This caused miss fortune to smile as she hid behind a ventilation shaft and waited. Spider-man swung to the top of the hospital rooftop and landed feet first, unknown to him that miss fortune was waiting for him.

"Well I supposed I could...Whoa!" Within a few seconds his Spider-Sense triggered and he turned around to see Miss fortune launch his Yo-Yo at him. He managed to dodge the attack with a flip and noticed the Yo-Yo comeback to miss fortune.

"At Last, I finally found you!" She hissed. "The spider punk that has caused me so much trouble!!" She clenched her eyes as the purple butterfly mask appeared on her face.

To Be continued...


	5. Spider-Man vs Miss Fortune Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Battle between Spider-Man and Miss Fortune. Will Spider-Man be able to save her?

Alya was at Marinette's place face to face with the other Kwami's. She couldn't believe that her two friends were the guardians of Paris all along. But now that Marinette has become a supervillain because of the injuries to Chat Noir it only made the situation more grim. It also didn't help that because Marinette had become a supervillain that it meant there was no ladybug to purify her. Alya was now more conflicted than ever, how was she going to help save Marinette and help Spider-Man clear his name? 

Alya's chain of thought was interrupted when she got a facetime call from Nino. "Nino what's going on?"

Nino then turned his phone and broadcasted the video. Alya's mouth dropped it shock; Miss fortune and Spider-man were on top of the hospital rooftop where Adrien was staying. 

"Man it's crazy, first Chat noir's gone, then Lady bug vanishes and now we have this villain who looks like Marinette?" Nino says through his end. "Is there anyone that can save Paris?"

"I know someone Nino, you'd like her."

"Wha...?" Nino asked. 

"I gotta go...I'll get back to you in a bit." Alya then ended the call. "Time to transform! Trixx let's pounce!" Her necklace lit up and soon a mask appeared over her then her body was altered into a fox like jump suit, ears appeared on her head and it ended with a tail and flute on her back. Rena rogue then lept from rooftop to rooftop hoping she would arrive on time. "Hold on Spider-Man I'm coming!"

***  
The Hospital

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I am miss fortune and you are the insect that hurt my beloved Adrien!" Miss fortune replied. She pulled out her yo yo and swung it in circles. "I'm going to make you pay...with your life!" Running towards the web-slinger, Miss fortune launched her yo yo at the hero. Spider-Man flipped off the roof firing two web lines around the girl's waist before landing on the ground. Yanking on the silver threads his hope was to knock the girl off her feet while pulling the villain within arms reach. Fighting against the hero, Ms. Fortune fired her yo yo at the surrounding buildings hoping the purchase would lend her assistance in getting free. Feeling the cord yank her upwards she lashed out feeling her feet connect with Spider-man's face sending him reeling in the parked car a block behind him. Landing on her feet Ms. Fortune yank the webbing off of her waist before heading in the wall crawlers direction. 

Seeing her opponent crawl off the roof of the car, Miss fortune broke into a run. She pulled her hand back waiting to get within range before punching the man in the face once more. Feeling his spider sense go off, Spider-Man fired a web line at a nearby fire hydrant on his left knocking the nob off once the girl was standing in front of him. Ms. Fortune sputtered as she caught in the spray of water and she stumbled trying to get her barring's. Spider-Man used the distraction flipping over the girl waiting for her to get most of the water/foam out of her eyes before regaining her attention.

"Sorry about this!" Spider-Man replied as he hit Miss fortune with a strong and nasty left hook across her jaw. Miss Fortune stumbled more shock than in pain from the attack stopping her movement after falling back a few feet. Angered, she move to punch him knowing that the hero would flip to get out of danger. She used this to her advantage shooting her yo yo at the man's feet. Smirking at the role reversal, she slammed him on the ground before swinging her body in a few circles before letting go of her weapon watching the spider slam into a nearby gift stand. Amused she walked slowly towards the hero seeing that at the moment he was down and out of the fight. She paused feeling a small web ball hit her in the face. Each web ball Spider-man fired hit miss fortune in the face and stomach. A few more followed the lead of the first making her stumble and fall from the force of the small yet annoying attacks. Ms. Fortune let out a cry of pure annoyance and frustration wondering why he couldn't just let her win. She stayed on the ground trying in vein to get the numerous web balls off her. 

Rena rogue landed on a building adjacent from where Spider-Man and Miss fortune were. 

Spider-man groanned in pain climbed to his feet and saw the villain on the ground. Reaching down he tugged the yo yo off of his feet tossing it to the side in disgust. Tired of the fight, he wrapped her in webbing from head to toe only keeping her face free of his webbing. Shooting a line at the cocoon, he flung it towards him catching it where the girl's biceps would be.

"You're not going anywhere unless I get answers, who are you working for?" Spider-man asked in an angry tone.

"You'll have to do better than that Spider-Punk!" Miss fortune scoffed. Her comment was answered with a punch to the face. 

"I'm not feeling so friendly right now, last chance talk!" Spider-man replied with a raised fist with his intent on hitting the girl once more.

Miss fortune smiled seeing how easy it was to get the red and blue hero all riled up without putting much effort behind it. She ignored the pain thinking more on how to get out of her confinements.

"Gotcha!" Miss fortune replied swinging forward before body slamming Spider-Man making him drop her in surprise. She made short work of freeing herself from the annoying webbing seeing that at moment Spider-Man was hestitant to grab her in case she tried attacking again. She was caught off guard feeling a foot connecting with her right side slamming into a parked police cruiser. 

"Thought you could use some help," Rena rogue replied to Spider-man landing on her feet. Spider-man gazed at the foxy heroine from head to toe and thought, "And I thought Black cat was foxy." Spider-man thought. But his chain of thought was broken by his spider sense. Ms. Fortune had used used the distraction to grab her yo yo aiming for Spider-man's head only for the alarm on her earring to go off signaling her transformation was going to occur. She snarled in anger

"This isn't over...I'll be back!" Miss fortune yelled shooting her yo yo at the nearby roof top before swinging away leaving Rena and Spider-man alone. Rena Pogue watched the villain disappear from sight. Spider-man felt pain in his legs and he saw the burnt fabric and thin lines of blood a result from when the villain's weapon had wrapped around his legs.

"You okay...pe...I mean Spider-man?" Rena hesistated as she saw onlookers and almost heard her say Peter's. She noticed Spider-man having a hard time trying to stand. Rena then lifted him in an assisted carry and she leaped across rooftop to rooftop until they were back at Marinette's place. She laid him on the bed in the guest and de-transformed into Alya.

"Thanks," Spider-man replied as he went over to change into his civilian apparel. "So that was a super villain huh? It was unlike anyone i've ever faced. My enemies are different from the akumas they'll keep trying until they have succeeded in beating me. They're not like these akumatized villains." Alya then turned to Peter in concern. "You battle the same villain, even after you've beaten them?"

"I guess you and I have a lot to learn about each other," Peter replied. He then bowed his head when she thought about Miss Fortune. "So that was Marinette, huh?" 

"Yeah," Alya responded in a low tone.

"I'm sorry. We will find the fake spider-clone. Once we do maybe we can convince Miss Fortune that I was framed." 

"When she makes her next move, we'll be ready. But there's something we gotta do first," Alya replied. "I'm gonna head back to my place and talk to Trixx. I"ll let you know what he has to say."

Peter nodded in agreement as Alya exited the apartment. Peter laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He began to think about Miss fortune and her comparisons to the black spider clone. "Whatever that dark power was that Marinette had, it's strength was close to that Symbiote. The only advantage I've got over Miss Fortune is that my Spider-Sense can pick her up. Well, whatever happens tomorrow I gotta be ready for her!"

***  
Hawkmoth's Lair

Hawkmoth was stroking his chin and watching miss fortune sneak into her biker girl disguise. As she emerged she flenched and felt her ribs ache. When she moved her hand she discovered the bruises were visible and she pounded the wall in frustrated He was rather amused watching Miss Fortune and Spider-Man fight. He then contacted Miss Fortune through the butterfly mask.

"I see your encounter with Spider-Man didn't go as planned," Hawkmoth replied.

"The wall crawler was fast and strong too. But he wasn't alone. I need something to..." 

"I have just the thing," Hawkmoth replied. "There's an organization called SHIELD and I've stolen some files from them. They are Spider-Man's enemies, come to my lair and I will help you in getting to your know enemy!"

"With pleasure," Miss fortune smiled with an evil grin.

To Be continued...


	6. Nino Kidnapped

Back at Marinette's apartment Peter was getting into his civilian atire after he went up back to Marinette's room though the window. He searched through the drawer looking for the Kwami's. He found Adriens Ring and soon Plagg appeared in front of of the brown haired hero. Tikki was still hiding and obviously still had a grudge towards Peter Parker, even though Alya did try to explain to Tikki that Spider-man was innocent. Maybe Peter can try and convince both of them 

"So you're Spider-Man huh? I guess the whole secret Identity thing didn't really suit you," Plagg said as he was looking for cheese.

"Listen I know you don't believe me, but I'm not the one that hurt your friend Adrien," Peter objected. "I was framed! The real criminal is out there and we have to..." 

"Woah relax I already know you're not the one that injured Adrien. Black doesn't really suit you." Plagg said. Peter smiled at the cat-like creature although he still had to find a way to convince Tikki that he wasn't her enemy. Tikki did peak up and see the brown haired hero lay on the bed and she flew over to him. When he saw her he was a bit startled, but calmed down when she noticed a faint smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Tikki," The little red bug creature replied. Peter smiled back and that convinced Tikki that he was not evil.

"Hey. Listen, your friend Plagg, he knows I wasn't the one that hurt Adrien. Marinette doesn't know the black suit impostor is a clone...a Symbiote. You have to believe me that I was with Alya when the impostor struck his hand into cat's chest."

"This is bad news. I've known about Cat's secret for some time. When she first started out as Lady Bug, we made a vow that we were supposed to keep our secrets hidden at all costs. Unfortunately I hid the identity of Chat Noir from her, and now she's angry at me."

"How did you find out Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Tikki and Plagg both faced Peter. "Well, it all started last year, there was a supervillain that was akumatized by Hawkmoth, it was the dark owl."

The scene then shifts to a flashback when LadyBug and Cat noir were trapped in a crate and it was filling up with whipped cream. 

Plagg then chimed in and told his side of the story, "With no other choice, they closed their eyes and de-transformed. When Chat de morphed into Adrien I saw Tikki, she was Marinette's Kwami and it put the pieces together that Lady Bug was Marinette and vice versa." 

Tikki replied, "But we kept their secrets hidden from them until, that incident." Peter bows his head when he remembered the black clone striking his palm into cat's chest.

"Nighty Night kitty." Peter then shifted his attention to the Kwami's. "What else happened that day?"

"After she discovered Adrien's identity, she took his ring from his finger. You comforted her at the hospital and she seemed fine until the evening. But I don't know what caused her to embrace the power of the Akuma!" Tikki added and was starting to get emotional. Peter frowned and held out his hand to Tikki. Tikki noticed this and flew on top of his palm.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to ...wait...Oh No!" Peter said in shock.

"What is it?" Plagg asked.

"Marinette...Miss fortune...she knows who I am!" Peter said. He then had a visual, possibly rewinding to the day Marinette was akumatized.

"That akuma you mentioned must've had some special power to see visions of what happened in the past. When Marinette was under the influence of the akuma...she must've seen the Black Suit clone reveal his face. But the clone must've altered it's face to resemble mine!"

FlashBack to the visions

"He is Spider-man. It all makes sense now, I have one true enemy!" "We will have vengeance on Spider-man! Hahahahahahaha!" End of Flashback. 

The Qwami's looked at each other and back at peter in shock. "But if that clone used your face then Marinette..."

"It doesn't matter if it was the clone or not. Marinette's after me and I don't think she's gonna stop until she gets what she wants." Peter said. "I have to warn Alya."

Peter took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

***  
At Alya's place, Nino and Alya were cuddling on the couch watching some tv. Alya was resting her head on Nino's shoulder trying to forget about what has happened. All of a sudden, her phone rang and the sound of the ringtone startled the couple. "Hang on Nino I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and saw that it was Peter's number.

"Hello?"

"Alya you're in danger Miss fortune knows who you are. She'll come after you and Nino."

"Whoa whoa slow down Peter, what's going on?" Alya replied and noticed Nino was peaking from her couch. "I'll get back to you later."

"No Alya wait..." Click. 

"Who was that babe?" Nino asked as Alya walked back into the room.

"It was our new friend peter, he sounded stressed."

Nino's eyes widened and glared at her in concern. "How is he? Is it that new Supervillain that's causing him stress?"

Alya bowed her head and thought about Marinette and how she had become miss fortune. Before she could continue, The front door was broken down causing Alya and Nino to jump up from the couch. An evil laugh then echoed from the other end of the broken door. Miss fortune then slowly walked through the entrance facing Nino and Alya.

"Hello Alya, Nino." Miss fortune added with one hand on her hip. The super-villain smiled as she observed her former friends. Alya stood in front of Nino while he looked at her in confusion.

"Marinette?!" Nino replied in shock.

"I'm afraid she's gone," The villain smirked.

"What do you want?" Alya responded in an angry tone.

Miss fortune chuckled as she swung her yo yo around Alya's waist pulling her former best friend towards her. Then Miss fortune throat lifted Alya and clenched her fingers on Alya's throat causing her to gasp for air. She leaned in and whispered in Alya's ear, "Spider-man is mine. You will stay out my way...if you don't...I will make you regret it...Rena Rogue! Hahahahahahahaha." Then she threw Alya across the room causing her to crash into a book shelf knocking her out. Then she tied up Nino and lifted him on her shoulders causing him to try and break himself free. But he was sat down and knocked out with one punch. As Miss fortune left Alya's apartment, she was unaware that Peter had left a voicemail on Alya's voice. She also made the mistake of not taking Alya's miraculous as Trixx was hiding in her room before Miss fortune left.

Then Alya's phone continued to ring as she was laid out on the floor unconscious as Peter continued to try and reach her.

To Be continued...


	7. Searching for Nino

Peter was pacing back and forth with his phone next to his ear. Finally after the last attempt to call her, Peter then hung up and went to his suit case. This case was supposed to have the Iron Spider suit but when he opened it, it was the tech suit and it had a note from Tony Stark. It read, "Sorry kid, other suit needs some final updates, will send it to you as soon as possible," XOXO T.S. smiley face.

"Sigh, well it may not be the Iron Spider, but this is the next best thing." Peter replied as he put his old costume in another bag. He then put on the tech suit and activated the vacuum seal for the suit to fit him by pressing the button on his chest. "Alright, time to find Alya. I hope she's okay." Then he pressed a button activating the Spider-Drone. The little spider robot flew out the window and was zooming across the Paris skyline until it arrived at Alya's appartment.

"Activating GPS tracking system," Karen, the AI of the suit, then activated a visual map of her place and Peter saw Alya was on the floor unconscious. "Oh no, Alya." The drone then flew back to peter and back on Spider-Man's chest. Then he swung over to Alya's place and entered through the window. He saw the place was a mess and noticed her door was broken down.

"Was it the black clone or Miss fortune?" Spidey thought as he looked around the mess, until he heard a faint cough.

"Alya! Alya where are you?" Spider-Man cried out as he searched the place until he found her laying on the floor. He went over to her and cradled her in his arms. She had a cut on her forehead and was bleeding from the lip. Her glasses were on the floor and the left lens was cracked. She groaned when she felt someone was holding her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Spider-Man in his new suit.

"Easy I got you."

"Spider-man? Ugh my head." Alya continued to groan as she rubbed her head. She then was slowly lifted to her feet as Spider-man then handed her glasses to her. "Thanks...Oh no Nino! Where...where is he?!" She looked around frantically and saw her front door smashed as Spider-man followed.

Spider-man bowed his head. "I think he was kidnapped. But do know who it was?"

Alya's eyes widened when she remembered miss fortune breaking into her apartment. She then gritted her teeth and felt tears fall down her cheek. "Nino...Miss fortune took nino." Then she turned to spider-man for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to sob.

Flashback One hour earlier  
"Stay out of my way or you'll regret it!" Miss fortune hissed. End of flashback Then they soon heard a faint knock near her bedroom.

"Trixx!" Alya replied as she ran to her door and opened it to see her miraculous was still in her room but the box was knocked over.

Spider-Man followed her as Trixx appeared in front of them inside Alya's room. 

"Trixx you're still here!" Alya sighed in relief. Then she wiped her tears and wrapped her necklace around her neck. With a determined look on her face she turned to Spider-Man and trixx and replied, "I'm not just gonna sit by and watch my best friend become a monster. Trixx Let's Pounce!" Then Trixx went into her necklace as she morphed into Rena Rogue. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Then Spider-man swung across the street while Rena was running from rooftop to rooftop.  
***  
Meanwhile in a park outside the Eiffel tower, a car crashed into a pole and a young woman was crawling out from the wreckage, it was Betty Brandt. She had a gash across her leg and cuts on her forehead; As for her driver he was face down outside the windshield, and was killed on impact. As she was crawling away, a shadow emerged from behind her; it was Miss Fortune. The villain then lifted Betty by the hair with her right hand and turned Betty towards her. Betty's eye sight was blurred but she could still barely see the villain that resembled Paris' guardian Ladybug.

"L...Lady bug?" Betty replied weakly as she was trying to see her from her blurred vision. Miss Fortune said nothing but smiled with an evil grin showing her teeth. Then she raised her left fist back and punched Betty in the face a few times that fatally injured but not killing her. Then she released Brandt's hair causing her to fall unconscious on the floor.

"When you wake up, please tell Spider-Man I said, Hello. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Then Miss Fortune swung away leaving Betty alone on the cold hard floor for the police to find her.  
***  
Rena Rogue and Spider-Man were on a rooftop near the school. Spider-Man then activated his spider drone to search for the last possible location of Miss Fortune. He moved his wrist in front of his face and opened his hand to reveal and interactive map. There were two pictures on the display one was Miss Fortune and the other was the black spider clone. Rena then also looked in on the map to see where they could possibly be.

"Nice suit by the way," Rena added with a grin admiring Spidey's new suit.

"Thanks." Spidey replied. "Alright let's see where they could be." As spidey was navigating with his drone, he overheard police sirens wailing in the distance. Rena then turned to see what the sirens were about when an alert appeared on Spidey's tracker. "Got a lock on her she's headed north, Let's go!" The drone then returned to Spidey's chest and he and Rena were ready to go.

"Got it" Rena added. Then they both leaped from the edge and Spider-man then activated his web wings to glide across the Paris. Rena rogue then watched in awe as she was leaping from rooftop to rooftop while Spider-Man was gliding through the air.

"I thought Spider's couldn't fly!" Rena responded in a somewhat jealous tone. 

"Actually they don't, this feature is part of the suit," Spider replied as he was gliding. They soon saw what looked like miss fortune running from them. Spider-man then fired an impact webbing that trapped the villain. They soon both landed on the ground to confront the villain. But when they approached her it was revealed to be...Lady Wifi!

"What?! How is this possible?!" Rena cried in shock as her former villain identity disappeared. They soon heard a chuckle and turned to see Miss Fortune standing on a rooftop.

"Like my new magical powers? Oh don't worry I'm just getting started." Then she disappeared into a purple and black mist and all the TV's in Paris were switched to a screen that had a butterfly mask.

"Citizens of Paris I am Miss fortune, but you will all soon know me as the fallen guardian Lady Bug!" The voice echoed throughout all the tv stations before switching to Miss Fortune's face. "That's right Ladies and Gentlemen your precious guardian is no more...I have joined forces with Hawkmoth for one common goal...the destruction of Spider-Man! What? You don't believe me? Well I have very special piece of evidence just for you Paris." Then she clicked on a button and it soon switched to what seemed to security footage of Hawkmoth's lair.

Rena and Spidey lept up to another rooftop as the two heroes were trying to get a better view of what was being broadcasted. 

"A movie?" Rena asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I sure am glad I didn't bring popcorn to this flick," Spidey replied which caused Rena to roll her eyes. As they were watching the movie, their mouths dropped in shock when they saw 'Lady Bug' enter the room.

"What the...Lady Bug? But how?" Rena replied in disbelief.

"Wait you don't think...Oh no...Tikki!" Spider-Man added.

To be continued...


	8. Ambush!

Flashback One hour earlier,  
Hawkmoth was in his lair working on the staged movie as part of his and Miss Fortune's plot to take down Spider-Man. He had set up a camera and programmed the date to an earlier one; he also had a special remote to program the camera to automatically start with his voice. As for Miss Fortune while Spider-Man was away at Alya's place, she sneaked back into her old apartment to search for her earrings. Then she stumbled upon her photo collection of Adrien. She slowly approached it and placed her left hand on one of the photo's still shaken over what happened. Her chain of thought was interrupted when she found Tikki and Plagg watching her.

"There you are!" Miss fortune hissed as she fired her yo yo and caught Tikki with it. Then she lifted the earrings in her hand and trapped Tikki in them. Then she powered down to her biker clothes and put the earrings on. "Spots on!" Then for the first time since that incident the real Lady Bug was back for now. She would've taken Plagg but, she left him and Adrien's ring in the box. She was on the balcony and contacted Hawkmoth through the butterfly mask.

"I got the earrings now we can proceed as planned. Besides Spider-Man, I have unfinished business with another enemy of mine, Chloe Bourgeois!" 

"The Mayor's daughter? But isn't she a fan of yours?" Hawkmoth asked in curiosity.

"Hmph. This 'fan' was responsible for almost every Akuma that was created. And yet she didn't want to admit it! Well it's time to finally make her regret it." Miss fortune chuckled. "Send me the coordinates to your location master, I'll explain more of the plan when I arrive." End of Flashback

***  
Two hours later  
"A staged movie? I like the way you think. So do you have lines prepared or..."

"Don't worry it'll be the performance of a lifetime," Lady Bug added. "Let's do this."

"But I must temporarily remove your dark powers in order to make this film more convincing."

"Fine by me, but my hatred and vengeance for my enemies will still be there," Then she took the earrings off powering her down to her biker chick ensemble. Hawkmoth then waved his cane and removed her current Akuma while the other butterfly's fluttered around the dark villain. Marinette then transformed back into Lady Bug and found a dark corner to hide.

"Alrighty then. It's done...Are you ready?" Hawkmoth asked as he had his back towards Ladybug while she headed to a corner to prepare for her cue. 

"It's showtime." Lady bug replied with a sinister grin.

"Action!" Hawkmoth replied as the camera responded to his voice activating the record button. Then the movie was underway. In the movie, Hawkmoth was viewing a chart containing previous Akuma's he created and the stats of how many were caused by a certain individual. He then turned to see Lady Bug standing behind him. He looked over and gasped in shock.

"Lady Bug? You found me?" Hawkmoth asked in a shocked tone. His tone and actions along with Lady bug's were all part of the staged movie. He noticed Lady Bug had tears in her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. "What's this? The lady bug is filled with emotional turmoil?"

Lady Bug then wiped her tears and faced Hawkmoth, "The so called hero Spider-Man hurt Adrien, and to think that I looked up to him! Cat Noir...he left town with his miraculous. He blamed himself for what happened and needed some time away. Chloe...the ungrateful girl! She blamed us for what happened to him, well I tried to save him! The nerve of her..."

Hawkmoth smiled and rubbed his chin. "She's good, she's putting on quite the show. It's really convincing even for me," He thought to himself. 

Then she overlooks him and sees a chart. "What the...? What is this Hawkmoth? Those faces...those are..." 

"Akumas that you have previously defeated...you have thwarted my schemes in the past, but it seems that I sense of change of heart within you. It must be exhausting, you defeat Akuma's caused by her, yet you also cause Akuma's by accident. You must be tired of all the good you try to do...only to have more misery come your way." He added, "As you can see, you and Chloe and the top two most responsible for creating Akuma's. I know it hurts, but that's the truth."

Lady Bug then bowed her head in shame, but much to the continued shock of the audience, she let out a small chuckle, "You're right Hawkmoth...to be honest...I'm tired...I'm done fighting the Akuma's, I'm done always having to defend Chloe even after I saved her sorry butt. Unlike Chloe however I admitted my mistakes! It doesn't matter now...If I can't beat them...I'll join them. Hawkmoth I'm ready to fight by your side as your most powerful Akuma yet! I will give you my miraculous, but it is to remain untouched until we fulfill our common goal!"

Through out the city the TV's broadcast the entire staged movie and everyone was watching in shock even Chloe. Rena and Spider-Man clenched their fists in anger and watched as Lady Bug de-transformed into her biker chick persona, with the exception being her pigtails still intact. Her face was covered with her aviators and scarf. She placed the earrings in the box, but not before Tikki emerged and watched in horror.

Hawkmoth chuckled in amusement. "Very well. I will prepare a new Akuma for you." He concentrated his dark energy on a new white butterfly as Biker Marinette knelt on one knee. "Fly my Akuma and her give her the power to seek her revenge!"

"Lady Bug don't do this please!" Chloe ran up to her TV and pleaded. But it was in vain. "Lady bug...no..."

"Accept this gift, and together we will have our desire!" Hawkmoth added as she was lit up in purple and black mist.

"Yesss," She hissed. When the mist dispersed she was still on her knee and her costume was the same as the first time when she transformed.

"Rise."

She slowly then stood up to face Hawkmoth and moved her arms behind her head removing the pigtails. 

"Spider-Man, Chloe Bourgeois...Paris' guardian has fallen. There is no more Lady Bug...only...Miss Fortune." Her face then lit up in the butterfly mask and repeated her same line with Hawkmoth by her side, "We will have vengeance on Spider-Man!" The two then maniacally laughed as the entire city was then in a state of shock when the film ended. Then Miss Fortune appeared again but this time she appeared in the streets causing the citizens to panic when the black mist dispersed. Spider-Man and Rena then found her and were ready to fight.

"Hope you enjoyed the show little spider," Miss fortune added with a sinister grin. 

"You won't get away with this! Hawkmoth won't win...we won't let him." Rena spat. Miss fortune just smirked and summoned a playing card similar to the old villain Simon says, however what emerged from the card were four past villains that were caused by Chloe and Lady bug. Lady wifi was back as she was the first to emerge from the card, then it was the dark owl, then Prime Queen and finally Zombisu. But she stroked her chin and began think what was missing?

"Ah yes I guess my generals and I will need an army," Miss fortune replied as she then pulled out another blank card and soon there was an army of foot soldiers but with buttlerfly masks for faces.

"Oh man, it's like fighting Rita's putty patrol from Power Rangers," Spider-Man exclaimed as he and Rena were back to back as the army of thirty surrounded them. Rena then saw Miss fortune and her generals watch from another building as the butterfly patrol was ready to attack.

"Looks like we're on our own." Rena added. "Let's do this!" Then she got into a fighting stance.

"Butterfly-bots, get them!" Miss fortune commanded and the soldiers charged at the two heroes. Meanwhile in the hospital, Adrien was shaking in his bed until he woke up abruptly.

"No!" He cried out sitting up in bed all covered in sweat and bandages. "Milady she's in trouble!"

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story also would anyone be willing to be a grammar and help improve my work?


End file.
